1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an offset pen structure and, particularly, to an offset pen structure for rapid assembling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous classes of conventional offset pen structures, such as the offset pen of U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,828 (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) owned by the inventor of this application. Such an offset pen is mainly characterized in that the way different parts of a pen is connected such that the offset pen has the holding portion and the writing portion thereof at different axes, for writing in a way more conforming to ergonomics.
However, the required structure causes the manufacturing of such offset pens to be relatively difficult and inconvenient, thus increases manufacturing cost so as to prevent popularization of the product. The main problems are:
1. The offset pen has the holding portion and the writing portion disposed at different axes, thus making it difficult to design a mold for it and, in turn making the shape of the product drab and unattractive to the consumers.
2. Similarly, a holding portion too drab may result in a design that is uncomfortable to hold and, thus, cannot bring the functions of the offset pen into play.
3. It is difficult to load refills or fillings for conventional offset pens. Such offset pens generally are made by first having soft refills placed into the holding portion from the rear end, then pressure is applied to the refills against the holding portion to deform the refills naturally. In addition to such difficult mounting process, maintaining the quality of the offset pen is also a problem.
4. It is not easy to replace the refills after the ink of the conventional offset pens is exhausted. Then the whole pen ceases to be effective, leading to a waste of resources.
It is thus shown that the conventional offset pens have such drawbacks and lacking in good design, such that an improvement is required.
In view of the above difficulties associated with the conventional offset pens, the present inventor, through long-term study and practice, has set about the work of improvement and innovation that provides an offset pen structure for rapid assembling.